


only you know me

by louistomlinsons



Series: and you're begging please [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Cunnilingus, F/F, Genderswap, Vaginal Fingering, girl!Harry, girl!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louistomlinsons/pseuds/louistomlinsons
Summary: “It’s just unfair.” Louis can’t help her complaining. “You always get these opportunities I would die for to throw parties. I’ve got, like, a billion siblings, so I never get the house to myself. You’re home alone at least three times a semester. Your parents wouldn’t even be mad or anything.”“That’s not even the point,” Harry says, calmly and evenly. Sometimes it’s frustrating to Louis just how easily Harry keeps her calm.“And what is?” Louis asks, throwing a goldfish cracker in Harry’s direction. It misses.“That I don’t want to.”-Based on the prompt, "Nothing really specific just a harry/Louis sleepover while Harry's parents are out of town involving sexy lady times? "





	only you know me

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted a fic since August 2013, and this is my return to it I guess. Request a prompt or just come be my friend at justgirly1dthings on tumblr! No one beta'd this, so mistakes are all mine. Let me know if there's anything horrendously wrong. Other than that, enjoy!

“Harry, I can’t believe your parents are out of town for the _whole weekend_ and you’re not even going to throw a party,” Louis whines, sticking her lips out in a pout. She doesn’t understand why Harry wouldn’t want to take this opportunity that has presented itself. “It’s wasteful.”

Harry shrugs her shoulders, poking the salad in front of her with her plastic fork. They’re sitting at their regular lunch table with Liam and Niall, who are electing to stay out of this conversation. Good choice on their part. Louis thinks Liam learned his lesson when Louis flicked him in the balls last time he tried to get involved. “It just seems like more work than it’s worth.”

“It’s just unfair.” Louis can’t help her complaining. “You always get these opportunities I would die for to throw parties. I’ve got, like, a billion siblings, so I never get the house to myself. You’re home alone at least three times a semester. Your parents wouldn’t even be mad or anything.”

“That’s not even the point,” Harry says, calmly and evenly. Sometimes it’s frustrating to Louis just how easily Harry keeps her calm while Louis can lose her temper at the drop of the hat.

“And what is?” Louis asks, throwing a goldfish cracker in Harry’s direction. It misses.

“That I don’t want to.”

Louis throws her hands in the air and stands from the table. “I can’t be friends with someone who wastes perfect opportunities to be a hooligan. I’m going to find Zayn.” She walks away, knowing full and well she’s still going to Harry’s lame movie night later. She hears Liam and Niall saying exactly that.

*

Hours later, Zayn drops Louis off at Harry’s house. Zayn is always invited, but only comes to about half of the things they invite her to. When Louis had mentioned movie night at Harry’s, Zayn had just shrugged and said she had made other plans. Whatever that meant. Louis’ always too afraid of what the answer would be if she asked.

They had been hanging out all afternoon, ever since school let out, just doing homework. Louis liked hanging with Zayn because she always let Louis complain about Harry as much as she wanted. Whenever Louis complained to Liam or Niall, they gave her these _looks_. Zayn didn’t give her any looks. She always just stayed silent and hummed at the appropriate times. All of Louis’ friends should be more like Zayn.

Louis gets out of Zayn’s car, slamming the door like Zayn always says not to, and walks straight up the walkway and enters Harry’s house without knocking. They’ve been friends for six years now, but even if that weren’t the case, Harry’s supposed to expecting her anyway.

She closes the door behind herself, slipping her shoes off and leaving them by the front door. She can hear Niall’s laughter in the kitchen, all the way across the house. Louis rolls her eyes. Niall laughs about everything. How can someone that happy all the time? There’s got to be something wrong with him. She’s always thought so.

Louis walks down the hallway towards where the kitchen and living room are, glancing over the same family portraits and school photos that are always there. No matter how many times she sees them, she always takes a second to admire how adorable Harry with short, curly hair is. Nowadays, Harry has let it grow past her shoulders. Louis isn’t sure why she evens keep it long, since she’s always got it pulled up in some type of bun, but.

Niall greets her when she walks into the kitchen, throwing her arms around Louis’ shoulder. Liam mumbles some sort of greeting around the cookie he’s eating and Louis flips him off in response, despite the fact that he hasn’t even done anything wrong yet. Louis’ always kind of wondered how he ended up in this group, three girls (four counting Zayn) and him. At first, Louis had been suspicious that Liam was trying to sleep with one of them, but now she has no such worries. He’s kind of like an annoying older brother, or something.

Harry’s grin when she notices Louis in the room is definitely the inspiration behind the last poem Louis had to write for English, a dumb thing she had been embarrassed to turn in about people and how they could be the sun. Louis doesn’t want to talk about it.

“Lou! You made it,” Harry says, as if there was any doubt between any of them that Louis wouldn’t actually come. “No Zayn tonight?”

“Nah, she’s always got something better to do, you know that,” Louis jokes, stealing a cookie off the sheet where they’re cooling. Harry must have been baking before they all came over, then. Taking a bite, Louis finds the cookie still warm and soft and melting. She knows she’s getting chocolate all over herself, but can’t find herself to care. She’s a sucker for Harry’s chocolate chip cookies, everybody knows that. It’s just a fact.

Harry’s smile doesn’t even falter. “I should text her. I haven’t talked to her in a while. Hope she’s doing okay and all that.” Louis feels herself melting. Harry is always so caring towards everyone. Like, out of the goodness of her heart. She doesn’t even expect anything in return. Louis would find it annoying if it wasn’t Harry.

Liam hums in agreement, going to grab another cookie. “You should. She’s been meaning to do the same,” he says. Louis gives him a look out of the corner of his eye, a little surprised. She had no idea that Liam and Zayn talked outside of their group chat and the few times Zayn actually sits when them at lunch.

Apparently, Louis is not the only one who thinks this.

“You talk to Zayn?” Niall asks, not even hiding the shock in her voice. Niall’s never been the most subtle one of their group.

“Yeah, and what about it?” Liam asks, defensive. His eyebrows furrow as he wipes away the crumbs on his hands on his jeans. Louis doesn’t understand how people can actually be attracted to men.

“Nothing, just surprising, is all,” Harry answers for them all. “Don’t worry about it. What movie does everyone want to watch?” She addresses the group, but Louis knows the question is just for her. They’ll watch whatever movie Louis wants to watch because Harry will take her side.

Not for the first time, Louis finds herself thinking about how in love with Harry she is.

Before she can even dwell on that thought, a thought she only lets herself have every now and then before it goes away for another couple of months, Harry is asking if anyone wants any wine. Louis doesn’t even know why she asks because Harry will pour them all a glass anyway. Except for Liam, who’s driving tonight. (Liam drives every night; he’s the only other one with a car).

Louis’ assumptions are correct because Harry pours four glasses of wine, carrying them in her dumb, big hands to the living room without any assistance.

Like always, Louis and Harry share the couch while Niall and Liam take the recliners. Despite there being more than enough room, Louis climbs basically on top of Harry and settles in for a night of cuddling. Harry doesn’t protest, just sets their glasses of wine on the coffee table and wraps her arms around Louis. This is definitely one of Louis’s favorite places in the whole world.

They settle on watching _Grease_ followed by _Ferris Beuller’s Day Off_. They decide watching more than two isn’t necessary, since everyone always starts dozing off during the second movie, anyway.

Which is exactly what happens.

Niall is the first to start snoring, head tilted back and drool coming out of the corner of her mouth. Louis wants to flick her to wake her up, but Harry says that’s rude. Instead, they just stop the movie and decide to call it a night. Louis wants to protest, her cuddle time with Harry being cut short, but Liam is always the voice of reason, saying they’ve all seen the movie at least ten times. Louis can’t argue with that.

Harry escorts them all to the front door, Niall’s hair sticking in every direction and sleep evident in her eyes. Liam basically has to hold her upright. They both walk outside while Louis is still debating whether it’s worth it to put her shoes back on for such a short drive. She decides against it.

“Louis, you’ve been drinking, you should stay the night,” Harry says, grabbing Louis’ wrist as she goes to walk out the door. Liam and Niall are waiting by Liam’s car, looking on at the scene before them. Niall seems annoyingly awake now.

“I had half a glass of wine two hours ago,” Louis says, annoyed. “I’m not even the one driving.”

“I think it would be a good idea if you stayed.” Harry licks her lips, tugging at a curl that’s come untucked from her bun. She looks a little unsure of herself. Louis doesn’t know what that means.

Louis doesn’t even know why she’s protesting anyway. She’ll take any excuse to be with Harry. Sighing, she sets her shoes back down on the ground by the door. “Fine.” She wanted to come off mildly annoyed, but instead it just comes out fond. She hates how Harry does that to her. “Go on without me!” Louis yells out the door to Liam. Liam smiles knowingly, and Louis wants to slap the smug off his face, not for the first time.

She shuts the door and turns to face Harry, room dark with the moon shining in being their only source of light. Harry doesn’t even say anything before turning and going up the stairs, and Louis follows blindly.

When they were younger, they had sleepovers every weekend. Louis’ mom used to get annoyed that she was never home to babysit, but she would let it happen anyway. Louis sometimes tries to blame her on her infatuation with Harry. Maybe if Jay had just no once in a while, she wouldn’t be so obsessed with Harry now. (She knows that’s not true. She’d be obsessed with Harry no matter what.)

Reaching Harry’s room, Harry doesn’t bother turning on the overhead light. Instead, she plugs in her Christmas lights that go all the way around the room. Louis has always loved the feeling of Harry’s room. It’s warm and inviting and comfortable. Tonight is no exception.

Harry begins stripping from her clothes, and Louis adverts her eyes. She never wants Harry to feel like she’s being perved on. Louis had come out when they were like thirteen, and Harry had been so accepting, but Louis knows how people can be. Although, Harry has made some allusions to her own sexuality before. And realistically, Louis knows there is nothing she could do to make Harry feel uncomfortable. Even if Louis did something as dumb as admit her feelings for Harry.

When Louis looks back over at Harry, Harry hasn’t really put on clothes. Instead of putting on pajamas, she’s just thrown on an oversized t shirt. She does not appear to be wearing even shorts over her underwear.

Almost as if reading Louis’ mind, Harry shrugs and says, “It gets too hot in here at night now. I don’t want to sleep in pants. I recommend the same to you, if you don’t want to sweat to death in your sleep.”

Louis’ mouth has suddenly gone very dry. In the past year, Harry has definitely grown into her body. She’s grown three inches, legs long and beautiful, and has filled out her hips. It has done nothing for Louis’ crush.

“Do you want me to sleep in Gem’s room?” Louis asks, self-conscious. “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”

Harry cocks her head to the side. “Uncomfortable?”

“Yeah, like.” Louis has to stop herself and breath. Harry’s moved to sitting on the bed, legs crossed, and Louis can see her inner thighs and it’s all just too much. “With me. Being gay. And all.”

“Louis.” Harry’s face softens and she reaches out a hand, grabbing onto Louis’ wrist and pulling her forward. Louis unceremoniously topples onto the bed, head laying by Harry’s knee, not doing much to help. “I would never be uncomfortable with you. Why would I be?”

Louis closes her eyes, the image in front of her too much. “I don’t know. Let’s drop it.”

“Okay,” Harry says, unconvinced by seemingly dropping the subject for the time being. “Wanna cuddle?”

Louis really cannot do this now. It’ll look weird if she says no, though, so she just nods. Harry shifts herself so she’s laying down, scooting down so she’s even with Louis. Harry was right; it is indeed too hot in the room.

Louis allows herself to be pulled into Harry’s arms, their legs tangling. Louis feels constricted and too tight in her jeans, but she’s thankful they’re still on because she’s not sure if she could handle her bare legs tangled in with Harry’s.

The room is silent for several moment, Harry just playing with Louis’ hair, when she finally speaks. “I don’t want to throw parties because this is so much better. Just you and me in the middle of the night, no one else around. It’s nice.”

Louis doesn’t want to let herself get her hopes up. Harry doesn’t mean it the same way Louis would mean it.

“I feel the same way, Haz,” Louis lies right through her teeth. She doesn’t feel the same way; she feels _worse_. She would take this over anything, any day.

“I don’t know if you do, Lou,” Harry says, voice only getting quieter, like she’s nervous and losing her confidence with every word.

Here comes the moment of truth, Louis thinks. Harry’s finally caught on about Louis’ feelings and she’s going to let Louis down easily. Louis tenses, preparing for the worst.

“I’m in love with you.” If Louis hadn’t been hanging on to Harry’s every word, every exhale, she would have missed it. Harry’s voice is barely audible now, barely even a whisper.

Louis feels her heart drop in her stomach. “Are you making fun of me?” She still doesn’t pull away from Harry’s arms.

Louis feels Harry tense. “Why would you even ask that? No!” This is one of the few times ever Louis has heard Harry be anything but calm. Louis isn’t sure how she feels about it.

“Just because I’ve been so in love with you forever,” Louis admits. “Thought you must be taking the piss, or something.” It’s weird saying it out loud. It’s easier than Louis had thought it would be.

Louis hears Harry’s breath catch. “Do you mean it?” She’s back to whispering now.

“Of course.”

The words are barely out of Louis’ mouth before Harry is on her. She’s got both her hands on either side of Louis’ face, lips pressed firm against Louis’. She holds tight to Louis’ face, legs still tangled even as their lips press against each other. Louis is going to explode.

She doesn’t know how long they’ve been kissing, lips just moving against each other like they’ve been doing it their whole lives, when Harry pulls away, panting. She’s still holding Louis’ face, and she doesn’t say anything as she goes and plants wet kisses along Louis’ face. Louis is going to explode for real.

“Harry,” she whines, completely different than the whining from lunch this morning. She doesn’t mean for it to happen, didn’t want to turn this into that. She wanted to let Harry set the pace, take it slow, maybe go on a date or something first. Now she just wants Harry to kiss her on every part of her body.

“Yes, baby?” Harry asks, stopping her attack of kisses on Louis’ face.

“Nothing, just keep kissing me,” Louis says, instead of what she wants to. She wants to say “ _kiss me everywhere, touch me everywhere_ ” but she doesn’t know if that’s appropriate yet. Probably not.

Harry raises an eyebrow, but thankfully doesn’t say anything. She goes back to kissing Louis again, lips pressing softly on every inch of Louis’ face. Louis runs her fingers up and down Harry’s spine over her shirt, just feeling the muscles shift as Harry moves her body.

Harry moves from kissing Louis’ face to kissing her neck, kisses going from soft and delicate to Harry pressing harder and more firmly, biting every other kiss. Louis is finding it hard to breathe. Harry bites particularly hard and Louis can’t help but moan, fisting her hands in Harry’s shirt, rucking it up.

Louis can feel Harry grinning against her neck, probably looking all smug. Louis decides that just won’t do. She tucks her hands underneath Harry’s shirt, running her hands up the exposed skin. Harry gasps into Louis’ neck, biting again. Other than that, she still seems much more put together than Louis. It makes sense that how they are in their friendship, Harry so much calmer than Louis, always being the one to keep her grounded, would translate over into this.

Harry sucks a hickey onto Louis’ collarbone, pulling the collar of her shirt away to do so, and Louis digs her fingernails into Harry’s back. She doesn’t know how far Harry is planning on taking this, but Louis isn’t going to be the one to stop her.

Harry takes her time, kissing Louis’ collarbones and not being afraid to leave hickies. In the morning, Louis might be upset and worried about her mom seeing them, but right now she can only focus on what might happen if Harry keeps going lower with her mouth.

Finally, Louis can’t take it any longer, and takes her hands away from Harry’s back to bury them in Harry’s hair, fingers digging and loosening the bun that’s already been threatening to come undone. She tugs, hears Harry’s moan, and pulls Harry up. Louis needs to be kissing her again. She doesn’t know if the spell could be broken in the morning; Harry could regret this after getting some sleep. Louis’ going to take advantage of this while she can.

Their lips reconnect harshly, both of their mouths already open. Harry kisses fiercely, putting her whole body into it. She moves fluidly, rolling them both over so she’s on top of Louis. As fluidly as she had rolled them over, she rolls her hips into Louis’. Their thighs are still tangled together, so the action results in Louis’ crotch rubbing up against Harry’s thigh.

She moans, out of breath, tugging on Harry’s hair again. The bun finally comes undone, hair tie flying somewhere in the room as Harry’s curls fall freely in between them, tickling Louis’ skin. Harry doesn’t even seem to notice, too focused on rolling her hips again, pulling the same reaction out of Louis each time she does it. Louis keeps her hands in Harry’s hair, tugging with every roll of hips. Harry seems to be into it, eyes fluttering with each tug.

Harry seems to realize Louis is still wearing jeans the same time Louis does. Louis doesn’t want to disentangle their bodies to take her pants off, but she always knows they could be closer. Their skin could be touching.

“God, Lou, we’ve got to get you out of these things,” Harry says, pulling at Louis’ beltloops. That’s all it takes for Louis to agree, removing her hands from Harry’s hair and pushing up at her shoulders, giving herself enough room to shimmy out of them. She wonders, briefly, if she should take off her underwear with it, but decides against it.

She kind of wishes she had taken them off, though, when she remembers that she’s wearing her Iron Man underwear. She mentally smacks herself upside the head. Who let her wear them? Harry doesn’t make a comment about it, just spreading Louis’ legs so she can slide in between. Louis easily wraps her legs around Harry’s waist, pulling her in tighter.

Louis genuinely has no idea how it can get better than this. She’s proven wrong when Harry’s fingers slide up under Louis’ tank top, fingers ghosting over Louis’ skin, up to the edge of her bra. She barely waits for Louis’ permission before she’s sliding her hands into Louis’ bralette and palming harshly. She’s got one hand on Louis’ boob and the other propping herself up and Louis decides this is her happy place.

Harry takes Louis’ nipple between her fingers, pinching lightly and Louis whines loudly. Her nipples have always been a weak spot. In the past, Louis had found it annoying how sensitive they were, but now it’s the best thing. Harry pinches and flicks and Louis goes insane, mouth open and a string of curses spilling out of her mouth. At this point, she’s not even sure what she’s saying.

Harry moves on to the other nipple, treating it the same way, kissing as Louis’ neck the whole time. Louis could probably come just like this, Harry’s fingers on her nipple and mouth on her neck.

Louis bucks her hips, tightening her legs around Harry’s waist. Harry pauses what she’s doing, and Louis wants to yell at her.

“God, I can feel how wet you are,” Harry says, voice deep and like she’s just gone for a run. Her breath tickles across Louis’ neck. “Please let me eat you out. I genuinely want nothing else in this world.”

Who is Louis to deny her?

“Please,” Louis begs, bucking her hips again. She’s seconds away from losing it, she thinks. It’s almost too much.

Harry doesn’t need to be asked twice, removing her fingers from Louis’ nipple and her mouth from Louis’ neck. She unwraps Louis’ legs from her waist but stays in between them as she slides down until she’s eye level with Louis’ crotch. She raises an eyebrow at Louis’ choice of underwear but doesn’t say anything about it.

“I can already see how much you’re soaking,” Harry says, taking a hold of Louis’ thighs and placing them over her shoulders. Louis thinks that’s probably a bad idea; she knows she’s not going to be able to keep herself from clamping down on them once Harry gets to doing what she’s about to. “Can I?”

“ _Please_.” Louis can hear how wrecked she already sounds. Her ex-girlfriend had always made fun of how worked up she got, but Harry doesn’t say anything. Instead, she hooks her fingers into the crotch of Louis’ underwear and pulls it the side, exposing Louis. Louis doesn’t even have time to feel self-conscious before Harry is diving in, tongue first.

Harry flicks the point of her tongue against Louis’ clit, just a hint of pressure. Louis can’t help but buck her hips up, but Harry uses the hand not holding Louis’ underwear aside to hold down Louis’ hips. She pulls away and says, “Not yet.” She doesn’t look to see Louis’ reaction before she dives back in.

She starts out with the flick of her tongue against Louis’ clit, just enough pressure to be driving Louis crazy. Louis fists her hands into the sheets, hands and every other part of her body sticky from sweat. She’d probably feel uncomfortable and gross if she could focus on anything but how could Harry’s tongue feels.

Harry switches from flicks of the tip of her tongue to diving in deep, tongue flat and wide. Louis moans at the change, wants to buck her hips again, but Harry’s still holding her down. Instead, Louis feels her thighs begin to tense, and it takes everyone to keep from closing Harry in.

Harry takes her hand off of Louis’ hip, and Louis barely has time to wonder what she plans on doing with it before she’s slipping a finger into Louis. Louis cries out, hips once again bucking up, but Harry doesn’t seem to mind, just shifts with Louis’ motions. It’s hot, watching Harry just move wherever Louis goes. She just kind of takes it. One day, Louis is going to ride her face.

Harry pumps her finger in and out, slow and teasing, like she doesn’t know what she’s doing to Louis. There’s no way she doesn’t know, Louis can hear her own wetness. Before Louis can even really adjust to the first finger, Harry slides in a second one. Louis moans loudly, feeling so close to the edge.

It’s like Harry can tell how close Louis is to coming, and she speeds up her motions, tongue pressing firmly with every flick, fingers moving in and out quickly. Louis wants to cry, feels to overwhelmed, Harry in between her legs. Needing something to grab onto that isn’t just a bedsheet, Louis threads her fingers into Harry’s hair again, pulling more harshly than intended.

Instead of wincing and pulling away, Harry’s eyes roll back and she moans against Louis’ clit, sending vibrations through Louis’ whole body. This is all it takes to send Louis over the edge, practically yelling as she tugs on Harry’s hair and closes her thighs around Harry’s head. She can’t even feel embarrassed.

Louis isn’t sure how long she lays there, panting and clutching Harry’s hair like a lifeline, before she hears Harry gasping softly. She had licked and fingered Louis through her orgasm, but apparently had pulled away at some point. Louis realizes she’s still got a death grip on Harry’s hair and gently lets up, but Harry protests.

“No, keep pulling, I’m so close,” Harry mumbles, turning her head and kissing into Louis’ thigh. Louis deducts she must be fingering herself.

That won’t do.

“No way are you taking this moment from me,” Louis says, using Harry’s hair to guide her back up Louis’ body. Harry uses her arms to cage Louis in and keep herself from basically just falling on top of Louis clumsily. “I have dreamed about this moment for way too long.” She says nothing else before she’s reaching down, using her thumb to rub against Harry’s clit.

Harry’s hips stutter as she lets out a moan, breathing onto Louis’ skin. Louis uses her free hand to pull Harry down into a kiss and then moving to her boobs, toying with her nipples. Harry’s moans don’t stop, growing louder the longer that Louis pinches her nipples and rubs at her clit.

Deciding Harry isn’t falling apart fast enough, she slips a finger inside, pumping it at the same pace she’s rubbing her thumb against Harry’s clit.

“I’m so close,” Harry grunts out, pulling away from Louis’ lips slightly. Louis dives back in, but all Harry can manage to do is pant, open mouthed, against Louis’ lips.

Louis can already tell she’s ready for round two, spurred on by watching Harry fall apart at her literal finger tips. It only takes a minute longer and a sharp pinch of Harry’s nipple to have Harry coming, wet and loud as Louis fingers her through it. When Harry’s twitching with sensitivity, Louis pulls her fingers away and kisses Harry sweetly.

Louis kisses Harry until they’re both out of breath, pulling away until their foreheads are touching. “No matter what, whenever your parents go out of town, this is what we’re doing instead,” Louis says, breathless and feeling a bit like Jell-O. Harry agrees.


End file.
